Such hose or tube holders are in particular provided on robots, in order to hold in an axially movable manner protective tubes for electric cables on the outside of the robot. The tube holders are fixed by means of an open, cross-sectionally trapezoidal base to a holder, such as part of the robot, an arm or a rocker, the free ends of the trapezoidal base generally being connected in one piece with the tube holder opening in trumpet-like manner towards its free end faces. The trumpet-like opening walls of the tube holder defining the tube passage are elastic and formed from two interconnected half-shells. Relative movements of the tube holder with respect to the robot part holding it can occur and give rise to parallelogram like movements of the tube holder base. As a result of such movements and the dynamic forces acting on the tube holder, it is easily possible for damage and breakage thereof to occur.
In addition, in a known tube holder the locking lever for closing the two half-shells of the tube holder is freely positioned above said tube-guiding walls. There is consequently a risk that unintentional movements, optionally also the sliding past one another of the parts, will lead to a movement of the lever and to the opening of the tube holder. The tube can then drop out of the tube holder, which can have significant disadvantageous consequences when the robot is moving.